reniciafandomcom-20200214-history
The Mardor Empire
The Mardor Empire is one of the three Factions in the world of Renicia. It is based in the Mardor continent and is governed by the Imperial Family, who is supported by the Storm Clans and Lesser Clans. In terms of military power, it is the strongest faction. It controls the largest amount of land as the Mardor continent is the largest landmass continent and it also controls several key islands. Its Magical organisation is the Renzon. Plot Standing The Mardor Empire has been invited by Noraedor's High Council to a global summit due to the growing Corruption. Empress Lu'Ará has accepted the invite and has sent a party of individuals, escorted by members of the Doomguard and the Imperial Army. The Ren'Zon have also accepted the invite and are also sending a party to Noraedor. Each continent has their own corrupted Blight but it has not expanded since the Blight Wars or the Age of Chaos, and the resident Fiends that occupy each Blight have been passive for centuries. However, the Central Kingdoms of Noraedor have reported that their Blights are expanding and Rifts have appeared, creating doorways for the fiends. The Balance of Magic is growing more unstable, awakening more Sparks in more people than ever before (in dangerous, unexpected ways), and creating volatile, unpredictable events across the continent. These are tell-tales signs that the Corruption is spreading, and the Chaos, who most believe are just fairytales, are returning. Although the above events have been noted in Mardor, they are not as numerous as Noraedor's troubles. The Empress Lu'Ará needs to know if the Corruption will truly spread, and if this is a sign of the Chaos returning, or if it is simply Noraedor's problem. Mardor has always had frosty dealings with Noraedor and the temptation to invade and conquer its rich lands has always been on the Imperial Family's mind. If the Corruption is simply Noraedor's problem and poses no threat to the Empire, some people may say Noraedor is vulnerable and they should conquer it whilst Mardor has the advantage. Others say, although Noraedor is being attacked the most at the moment by the Corruption, it could be a future threat for the Empire and they should try to learn as much as possible about the events, putting aside personal feuds or desires for further power. History Foundation War 3A 1 - 208 The Four Storm Clans and the Imperial Family 3A 209 - 270 Aldaeor, Veldor, Tarakor, Quel'Vrest The Imperial Renzon Mages 3A. 271 - 277 Building an Empire 3A. 278 - 422 The Fifth Storm Clan 3A. 423 - 492 Eldrus Central South Conquest 3A. 493 - 576 The Sixth Storm Clan 3A. 577 - 600 Kadara South Conquest 3A. 601 - 733 The Blight Island Wars 3A. 734 - 1001 The Seventh Storm Clan 3A. 1002 - 1054 Quel'Telen Southern Unrest 3A. 1055 - 1398 Noraedor Communications 3A. 1621 - 1801 Powerful but Unstable Magic 3A. 1802 - 1811 Imperial Prince Orákin marries Rydor Princess Imperial Prince Orákin marries Rydor princess without consent, tension 3A. 1812 - 1868 Cold War with Noraedor 3A. 1869 - 1988 The Spark and the Balance grows more unstable 3A. 1988 – 2006 Present Date 3A. 2008 The Imperial Family Mardor is ruled by the Imperial Family. In the last five hundred years, it has been biased towards matriarchal powers. The Empire has not had an Emperor for four centuries; instead there has always been an Empress, her High Consort, and the High Imperial Princess heir. Male children are called Imperial Princes (the eldest titled First Imperial Prince) and are usually used for political marriage to build stronger ties with the other clans. The Empress rules at the Court of Storms, located in Margole; the throne itself is a greater artefact of power inspiring awe and wonder of the person who sits on it. This is one of the reasons why the Emperor or Empress is so loved by the Mardora people. Below the Empress and those of her immediate family (the Imperial Family) is the Imperial Blood, the noble class of the Empire. The Imperial Blood was initially only the descendents of the first Emperor, Lu’Coma. However, over time, others have been raised to the Blood if they have performed great deeds for the Empire. This has led to the creation of ruling clans, known as the Great Storm Clans, who govern Mardor’s provinces under the Imperial Family. There are around twenty lesser clans who support the great clans. Politics The Imperial Family always strive to appear and act honorably, though shady dealings including murder and sabotage are not uncommon and are condoned so long as there is no proof of wrongdoing. However, public revelation of dishonorable behavior, such as discovery of plans to assassinate another member of the Imperial Family or cowardice on the battlefield, can force that member to commit ritual suicide to retain their honor. It is very common for members of the Imperial Family and Blood to scheme against eachother for power, wealth or honour. They are also known to scheme against the Emperor/Empress themselves, however there is a greater risk because if they are caught then the Renzon would personally involve themselves and torture the member with the harshest methods. The Empress or Emperor The Empress (or Emperor) inherits the prefix 'Lu' when they are crowned, in honour of the first Emperor Lu'Coma. Lu derives from the Qua'Ren word for royal, luos. They also forsake their birth name and choose a new name when they are crowned. For example: the current Empress was called Lirabeth (lie-rar-beth) at birth but when she was crowned, she chose the name Lu'Ará (lit. Royal Time). For over four centuries, there has not been an Emperor. The last Emperor was Lu'Droánes who was very unpopular with his siblings. Lu'Droánes was murdered by his sister, Rhynlimaná, who wanted the crown. She adopted the name Lu'Eraná (lit. royal just woman). The Greater Storm and Lesser Clans Greater Clans of the Storm There are Seven Greater Clans of the Storm that serve the Imperial Family. Each Greater Clan governs a number of provinces (countries/kingdoms) in Mardor. The Greater Clans (with the Lesser Clans) have many blood feuds with one and another, some that have existed for thousands of years. It is common for there to be disputes or raids between rival Clans. The Imperial Family finds it an amusing 'sport' and will not intervene unless it causes too much unrest in Mardor. Clans and Locations: *Imperial House: Kelron *Greater Clan Aldaeor: Aldaeor, Varon, Eldran *Greater Clan Veldor: Veldor, Omezkel, Carati *Greater Clan Tarakor: Tarakor, Zawai, Deljan *Greater Clan Quel'Vrest: Quel'Vrest, Puljan, Ionya *Greater Clan Eldrus: Eldrus, Xákili *Greater Clan Kadara: Kadara, Nanzin, Ringuai, *Greater Clan Quel'Telen: Quel'Telen, Maosai, Maocoma. Clan Aldaeor Clan Aldaeor is in charge of the Aldaeor, Varon and Eldran provinces in the north of Mardor. Aldaeor and Varon are famous for its bitter blizzards, twisting forests and harsh climate. However, despite the cold conditions, the north is well known for hunting the best meat and making some of the finest cheeses. Eldran is located on an eastern island and is one of the most remote provinces in Mardor. Clan Aldaeor is one of the original Storm Clans. They were formed officially in 3A. 214 and were the first to swear allegiance to the Imperial Family. Their warriors are considered one of the best trained because of the harsh conditions they are forced to endure. They are also famous for riding the giant rams that are native to some parts of Aldaeor and Eldran. Aldaeor’s main city: Norgole Veldor’s main city: Ymartol Eldran’s main city: Maeran Points of interest: The Farcleth Forest; The Frozen Tombs; The Dead Stones; The Omen Statue Clan Veldor Clan Veldor is in charge of the Veldor, Omezkul and Carati provinces. They are on the opposite side of the Orámor Mountains to the Imperial City. The provinces share a temperate climate with Carati becoming much warmer and exotic towards the southern border. In the north of Veldor is Corrupted area, Blights the Blighted Forest. Carati and Omezkul are well known for growing some of the most unusual fruits and vegetables. Clan Veldor is one of the original Storm Clans. They were formed officially in 3A. 215, shortly after their northern neighbours, and were the main provinces used to builds fleets. Their military is more focused on their navy and archers. They are very famous for their long, accurate bows, and their fast ships. There are some pirates in Carati that are a nuisance to the Empire. Veldor’s main city: Dordra Omezkul’s main city: Yenpoh Carati’s main city: Orlad Points of interest: The Blighted Graves; The Blighted Forest, The Pirates’ Hideout; The Mountain Eye, The Exotic Groves Clan Tarakor Clan Tarakor is in charge of the Tarakor, Zawai and Deljan provinces. They guard Mardor’s western side and were vital in several conflicts and cold wars against the Noraedor continent. Tarakor shares a warm, temperate climate, but Zawai and Deljan are much more exotic and sandy, with deserts in the central parts. They are well known for their plum wine and spices. Clan Tarakor is one of the original Storm Clans. They were formed officially in 3A. 256 after they received significant pressure from the other Clans. They have the most ports in Mardor and the most military stations as they would be the frontline against invaders. Their military is balanced to be strong in all disciplines. They draft the best from all provinces. Tarakor’s main city: Worrin Zawai’s main city: Kalandyn Deljan’s main city: Faebai Points of Interest: The Central Desert; The Zawai Jungle, The Mountain Border Clan Quel'Vrest Clan Eldrus Clan Kadara Clan Quel'Telen Geography Mardor is divided into twenty one provinces (countries) and is the largest continent in Renicia. The twenty one provinces are: Kelron, Aldaeor, Eldran, Varon, Omezkel, Veldor, Carati, Zawai, Tarakor, Deljan, Quel'Vrest, Puljan, Ionya, Eldrus, Xákili, Kadara, Ringuai, Nanzin, Quel'Telen, Maosai, Maocoma. The continent has a varied climate because of its size and it is the most multi-cultural of all the continents, with a variety of different fashions, societies and cultural norms. Culture and Society Political Relations Central Kingdoms of Noraedor The Zaedik Clans Category:Plot Category:Factions and Organisations Category:The Mardor Empire Category:Lore